Ashman Soulborn
Ashman Soulborn (アシュフマン ソルボーン, Ashufuman Soruboon) is a recurring character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is a powerful and well known shaman around Pangaea and the guardian of the Elemental Stones.He uses Soul Magic as his main magic and Cosmic Magic mostly for travelling to places he has been before and rarely for fights. Appearance In his current reincarnation, Ashman has the form of a short kid with blue eyes and long braided hair. He wears white, long puffy pants, a blue open vest, a white turban on his head connected with a red jewel. He usually carries a flute around his neck. Personality Ashman was known in the past to be a man that followed his path with great zeal and fought bravely against darkness of every form, being the one that sealed many demons, including the feared Angrapep . In his third reincarnation, he is very cheerful and carefree while his stance about the retrieval and usage of the stones has become more relaxed and has taken a liking to Roxanne's group. In his current life, he likes to travel around the continent and has become extremely protective of its magical creatures and locations such as the Nymph Forest and the Elf Forest . 'Magic and abilities' Master hand to hand combatant: '''Ashman has displayed unrivalled levels of close combat mastery, to the point that he can defeat a dozen of mages with swift and precise movements while not being hit. All this skill comes from two previous lives worth of being possessed by various animal spirits and imprinting their methods of fighting. '''Incredible Strength: '''Despite his thin appearance, Ashman actually possesses incredible physical strength, being able to easily shatter large boulders and throw at quite a distance people heavier and bigger than him. '''Immense Magic Intellect: '''As befitting a shaman who is at his third life, Ashman possesses great knowledge about magic forms. He taught Roxanne and the others how to use Astral Dress in order to become stronger even though he never used said magic and also knew the names of the 18 Yakuma War Gods and how to summon each one. His magic knowledge is so great that he even knew about lost magics and how to train others on them. '''Immense Magic Power: While it is considered his weakest reincarnation by various standards, Ashman possesses vast amounts of magic power. When he was "born" into his current life, he had so much power that he attracted all the ghosts from the village. When he got older, his magic power became so strong that he managed to attract and fight numerous strong elemental spirits while he has exterminated two dark guilds without effort. =Soul Magic= Soul Magic (ソル魔法, Soru Mahō, Lit. Soul Art) is a Magic dealing with the manipulation of souls both human and non-human. Considered to be the basis for all soul based magic.This magic as believed to be the basis for all soul based magic, it has one fundamental aspect that separates it from the others. Unlike Seith Magic which can freely control wandering souls, Soul Magic required freely given consent to manipulate a soul. Consent can’t be given by magical influencing the free will of someone. Once consent is given a mark is placed on the soul. This mark is like an seal of ownership. This seal can’t be removed by any known magic not even the Moon Drip.Souls can be manipulated in many ways. They can inflict physical pain onto their targets, as well as mental pain. The greater application for battle is for mental torture. For that it can cause targets to lose heart, and be confused or even afraid and can’t execute rational thinking. Ashman is a master user of this magic, having befriended both various souls and spiritual beings that are now his eternal allies that assist him in combat, but he isn't limited there. By unleashing his magic power, he can attract wild spirits and souls and with the necessary item, he can summon souls and spirits residing in the afterlife for a limited time. Also, by having a soul possessing someone, he can heal someone in both mind and body due to the belief that spirits and souls can affect the material world. Finally, as a master of this magic, Ashman can manipulate his own soul, being able to do things such as projection or travelling to the afterlife. Spells *'Soul Summoning: Naomi: '''A fox spirit and the first spirit to became Ashman’s follower. It is a yellow nine tailed fox with a white mane and fox fire at her paws and her tail’s tips. She uses strong '''White Magic '''in the form of her holy flames and '''Transformation Magic '''that allows her to transform into anyone she desires, but she mostly transforms into a shrine maiden. *'Soul Summoning: Drunken Beggar: A soul of a human that was known as a powerful fighter and user of the Drunk Style. By infusing his soul in a flask of wine and later drinking from it, Ashman can then be possessed by him. The Beggar’s Drunken Style was said to be so great that he once defeated a bar full of bandits without a scratch. *'''Soul Summoning: Tiger Spirit: The soul of a weretiger like being of white colour that was known to be violent. When Ashman utilizes it, his arms are enveloped by ethereal claws. *'Soul Summoning: Pontus:' A water spirit that takes the form of a chinese dragon with no eyes and a single left horn. Ashman infuses him in a bottle of water and from there he can freely change his form to attack. *'Soul Summoning: Phlegethon: '''Ashman’s strongest spirit. It is a powerful elemental spirit of fire that Ashman defeated and made one of his spirits ever since. When manifested, it is a gigantic spirit with four legs, two wings on his back and the face of a lion, all made of fire .Phlegethon boasts amazing '''Fire Magic', being able to unleash intense streams of fire, create fire pillars at the enemy’s location etc. He has the power to consume the essence of souls and other spirits to become stronger. Usually Ashman uses the air as Pyro’s medium. =Cosmic Magic= Cosmic Magic is an incredibly rare form of lost magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other incredibly powerful Caster Magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. Ashman can manipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, he has shown the ability to bend the space around himself, the bent acting as a warp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as he can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. Ashman can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleporting abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it he can teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. Also, Ashman has control over the state of a space such as creating explosions and other physical properties while also being unnafected by the terrain he is in due to having control over the area he is in such as being perfectly fine in a desert or arctic environment. Spells *'Gravity Manipulation: '''Due to this magic being the mother magic of both Territory and Heavenly Body Magic, Ashman as a user has absolute control over the gravitational forces in his area, displaying things such as increasing or decreasing gravity, attract and repel or even create black holes. The gravitational powers of this magic are so great that Ashman can overpower other gravity mages due to him drawing power from the Earth itself. *'Cosmic Arrows'(宇宙の矢印 ''Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of cosmic magic which allows Ashman to fire a deadly array of purple colored cosmic energy that takes the shape of arrow-like objects. He does this by creating a total of six magical circles above and to either side of himself. The circles will act as the birthplace of these arrows, firing them at rapid speed toward the target or targets as this spell can be used both to target individuals as well as groups of enemies, impaling them on the arrows. The temperature of these arrows, like most spells created through the use of cosmic magic, is similar to that of plasma, burning enemies of contact. What truly makes this spell deadly is the arrows' ability to lock onto targets similar to a heat seeking missile. They do this by locking onto a targets magical signature, following them wherever they go until they hit their mark. While this sounds remarkable and truly is, there is a limit of time for which these arrows have to hit their target. A total of ten seconds is the longest one of these arrows can stay airborne before fading away as the second they are fired they are no longer being fed magic from Ashman. This is rarely a problem though as these arrows travel at a speed equal to that of most bullets. *'Cosmic Bombardment'(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows Ashman to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when he begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of his hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, Ashman will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. The blunt force of this attack is nothing ignore, the force of the attack being able to smash through most walls or barricades with ease. This attack can be done on a smaller scale, creating one or more baseball size spheres of cosmic energy that can be launched at singular opponents at high speeds, smashing into them with enough force to shatter bones. Ashman prefers to use the small scale attack as it allows him to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment. *'Cosmic Shield'(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in Ashman's arsenal. Ashman initiates the casting of this spell by holding his hand out in front of himself, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of his hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy in front of himself. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. This shield can also be wrapped around into a sphere, completely protecting him from attacks from all angles. This shield causes backlash when struck by physical attacks such as swords or other none magic based attacks, causing minor damage to those effected though the backlash does tend to have a bit of a stun effect, leaving opponents dazed after being pushed back several feet. While primarily used to protect Ashman, this spell can also be cast around others to protect allies from attacks they are unable to dodge or defend against. It is because of this ability for it to be wrapped around others that it can also be used as an offensive move to trap opponents within the shield, effectively turning an object meant to protect Ashman into a prison for the opponent. *'Cosmic Blast'(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows Ashman to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of his hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. This beam also takes on a blunt effect, knocking back opponents hit by this beam though most are more worried about the agonizing burns that are normally received upon contact. While the beam itself travels on a linear path, he is able to move his hand to aim the beam in different directions, allowing himself to possible turn this into an attack completely covering all three hundred and sixty degrees around himself. This can be further boosted when a single beam is cast from each hand, allowing two beams to be fired at once, though. These single, separate beams are normally much weaker than one cast with both hands. This spell has a time limit of five seconds with a cool down of ten. *'Cosmic Pillar: '''Another basic spell where Ashaman, by extending his hand in a spot and doing a gripping motion, can make the cosmic energies explode in an upward pillar which lasts as long as he keeps the gripping motion, damaging and burning anyone trapped inside it. *'Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain': An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, Ashman raises his hand or waving his hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of Ashman into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when he uses his hand to release it. Equipment '''Wooden Staff': Ashman carries all the time a wooden staff that he created by carving wood from the Nymph Forest, creating a staff of holy properties that is excellent in magic transference. Trivia *His appearance is based on Aladdin from ''Magi:The Labyrinth of Magi''c. *The author always wanted to have a shaman like character that will have an assisting/mentoring role. *Ashman was the master of Constantine Lightheart , helping him learn the basics of all his magics except Arc of Horizon. *Ashman is an anagram of shaman. Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:DeathGr Category:Lost Magic User